


Skylanders Adventures: The First Adventure

by The_Luna_Knight_Neo



Category: Skylanders - Fandom, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Epic Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Novelization, POV First Person, Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Luna_Knight_Neo/pseuds/The_Luna_Knight_Neo
Summary: 11 year old Lyn Taylor finds herself pulled into a whole new world when she finds and befriends a tiny dragon who calls himself Spyro. A retelling of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures.





	Skylanders Adventures: The First Adventure

_Hello._

_My name is Lyn._

_Just Lyn. No last name._

_Not anymore, at least._

_Although, nowadays, people usually just call me Portal Master Lyn - Master Lyn for, short._

_Have no idea what a Portal Master is?_

_......_

_Than get the freak out of this fanfic! Ain't no one who doesn't even have an inkling of what their even reading needs to know my life story!_

_So unless you don't want to learn everything on wiki,watch a lets player, or play the goddamn game yourself -Then get the hell out!_

_NOW!_

_..._

_..Is everyone present have even an idea of this series? Or did you decide to ignore my earlier statement and are still reading?..._

_..Fine..but don't say I didn't warn you if you get lost at any point. Or perhaps if a Chompy come through the screen and eat your fingers.._

 

_Maybe that will show you for ignoring me orders, hmm?_

 

_Okay, enough wall breaking! Get your head together, Lyn.._

 

_As I was saying earlier .._

 

_In these forty something years, I've seen and done things regular people would question if I'm crazy for willingly going through with._

_I'll have you know, it was either life or death, people - I happen to like living._

_I've been against evil overlords wannabes, wars, epic clashes of good and evil, even went to an alternate dimension, and fought against the personification of all evil in the world._

 

_And lived._

_How? Well, that's a story for another day._

_In these past years, I've nearly died many times. Honestly, even I question how I'm alive with how many times I was about to die. Some say dumb luck._

_Well, personally, I say it was dumb luck only 20% of the time..well maybe it was 55% but the thought still counts._

_I ,however, know the true reason why I haven't died yet._

_The ones who stand by my side, thick and thin._

_The ones I consider dear friends and family._

_The Guardians of the Skylands - The Skylanders._

 

_In these past years, together we've protected Skylands from all sorts chaos._

_We been through hardships, failures, wounds of war - yet we're all still kicking!_

_Of course, as years go by, we've lost some and gained some more. I still hurt thinking about them. They're family to me and it always hurts to lose family. But I know their memory lives on within our hearts and of course we welcome our newcomers with open arms._

_Others didn't go beyond -some just went separate ways. Saying goodbye also hurts, but I know someday..I'll see them again._

 

_Of course .._

_There is one person who could never leave my side._

_We've been together since they beginning and we'll probably die together as well._

_My best friend - No matter how much a pain the ass he can be ( Arrogant little punk..)_

_But we'll talk about him later .._

 

_It's hard to believe, long ago, I was just a regular little girl. How long ago, I never would believe I could do not even half the things I've done._

_Let me tell you,the story of a little girl..A little girl who would later go on to become a legend, a hero, and a friend to the greatest warriors that have ever lived..._

_This is the story of me, my friends, and our first adventure.._

 

_It all started when my predecessor's apprentice stone started glowing one day..._


End file.
